


A Different Kind Of Justice.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, British Reader, Derogatory Language, Escape, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Foreplay, Fresh Start, Fugitives, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, On the Run, Prison, Rough Sex, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Sex, Violence, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins
Summary: What if Spencer Reid was found guilty of the murder of Nadie Ramos?He is then sentenced to 25 years in prison, for a murder he did not commit, and he is terrified. He's been keeping a secret however, and that secret might just be about to save his life.





	1. Frightened and Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Please check out the tags of this fic, before you go ahead and read***
> 
> This fic has a lot of 'Reid angst' so, apologies! It didn't start out that way, but the poor man has been through some horrific times - so it's completely understandable that he wouldn't be 100% 'him' as soon as he got out of prison.

_"Just...tell me what it is that's going on (Y/N), maybe I can help you? Maybe-maybe we can sort this thing out together, you know?"_

_Reid was trying his best to reason with the woman he was slowly falling more and more in love with, every time he laid eyes on her. She was currently pacing the room, back and forth, shoving her clothes and belongings into her bag; having just received a cryptic phone call - only moments ago._

_"That's not likely, Spencer, is it? We've been through this before. There's no helping each other. You don't ask questions about my life, and I don't ask questions about yours. We meet meet up in neutral locations, we fuck all night and take our frustrations out on each other, then we go home, and we keep quiet. That's what we agreed."_

_"Well...what if I don't want it to be like that anymore, (Y/N)? What if I want more?"_

_(Y/N) stopped in her tracks and froze her movements. "What?" She breathed, almost laughing to herself. "You know that's not possible, Spencer."_

_"Why not? I'm sure that there's people in your organization who are able to make relationships work."_

_She flew across the room before he could blink, and placed one of her hands over his mouth, to halt him from speaking anymore._

_"Stop. Stop it." Her head snapped around the room, checking for danger, instinctively. "You promised." She whispered, still covering his mouth as his sad, hazel eyes locked with hers. "You promised you wouldn't bring up what I do, ever again, Spencer. You could get yourself killed. You know that."_

_He moved slowly and took her hand away. "I can't lose you, (Y/N). I love you." He said quietly._

_Backing away from him, she picked up her bag and scanned the room for anything that she'd maybe left behind. Anything that could possibly betray that she'd been in that very room._

_"You can't love someone like me, Spencer. You just can't!"_

_"And yet I do." He said confidently, striding towards her. He wasn't always confident, and this she knew, but when he was with her - he felt as though he could conquer anything._

_"No. I'm dangerous. I hurt people, okay? And anyone who comes into contact with me, always ends up getting hurt, alright? I don't do emotions... and I don't do love!"_

_He was inches away from her now, despite her backing away, and he had her cornered against the wall. "I'm an FBI agent, I can look after myself. And, I know the real you, (Y/N). Please come back to me after you've finished this mission you've accepted." He whispered._

_(Y/N)'s eyes narrowed as she frowned at him. Suddenly, he was looking down the end of her gun._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Back away from me, Spencer."_

_Reid did as he was told, his hands flying up in the air, in surrender, and he started to slowly back away from her. "(Y/N)..." He tried, softly, still under her gun's aim._

_"Sit down on the bed, right now." She snarled, and he again did as he was instructed. Shaking her head in disbelief, she eyed him up and down - still with his hands in the air. "Why do you always have to be so nice, and wear your heart on your sleeve, all of the time?" Her arms dropped to her side, as if she had given up._

_"That's just who I am, (Y/N). I'm just being me."_

_"Yes? Well...stop it, Spencer." She paused, her eyes doing one last sweep of their hotel room. "I'm going to go now, okay? I'm leaving America and I won't be coming back." Reid tried to stand up, but she aimed her gun at him again. "I told you before to sit down, Spencer. Mark my words, I will shoot you." Her tone much harsher now._

_"(Y/N), please. All's I'm asking is that you come back to me. You don't have to put those defensive walls up, alright? I put those walls up too, but I've learnt in life that, sometimes, they aren't always the best things to help us deal with our feelings. I know you have feelings for me too." He said gently._

_Shaking her head, (Y/N) sighed. "The best thing for you to do, Spencer, is to forget about me. Forget that I exist, and forget that any of this ever happened."_

_"But, (Y/N)!" Reid protested again, as she made her way to the door._

_"Do I have to put a bullet in you, to shut you up, agent Reid?" She growled. "If you compromise me in any way, I swear to all that is mighty I will wipe you, and your entire team, out from the face of the earth, do you understand me?"_

_Reid was taken back by the venom in her stare and the way she spat her words out at him. Blinking rapidly, a lump now forming in his throat, he nodded slowly and watched her walk out of the room - flinching as she slammed the door behind her._

_She'd not even given him a second thought._

*****

"Inmates! Line up. Visiting hours begin in one hour."

Reid sat up from lying down on the bed in his cell. He hadn't slept properly, again. 

His conscious mind flitted between reliving Luis' murder, and the last time he had ever seen (Y/N). His unconscious mind dreaming, and playing tricks, to increase the constant anxiety he was feeling. 

After that day, (Y/N) had stopped answering her texts. She'd never answered calls from him anyway, but he had tried phoning her too - just in case. Nothing.

A couple of days later, the number no longer rang. Probably a burner phone, Reid had thought.

Reid couldn't tell his friends about her, or ask Penelope to look her up. Their affair was supposed to be a secret, because of who she was and what she did for a living. Granted, Reid didn't know exactly what that was - he wasn't allowed to know, it was dangerous if he knew. But he had a pretty good idea that she was an Operative for the British Secret Service. 

He was starting to run on empty, after she'd left his life. Autopilot kicked in. 

Almost 6 months later, still trying to forget (Y/N), and he found that his Mom's health was still deteriorating rapidly, despite his best efforts and unethical methods of trying to get her well again. There was so much he was hiding from his friends, and so much he was putting at stake. All of a sudden he'd found himself in all of this mess - and in prison. He'd made a choice. A stupid one at that, but he'd still made it.

Reid couldn't help but wonder if he still would have risked everything to get that medicine, if he'd have had a girlfriend in his life. 

Maybe not even a girlfriend, maybe just if (Y/N) hadn't have walked out that day and told him she was never coming back. If he'd had something to aim for, and to look forward to...would he still have took the risk to get that medicine, illegally, from Mexico? Maybe not.

He was desperately in love, with a woman he couldn't have, and he couldn't tell anybody about it. Not only that, but his Mom's health was the worst it had ever been and he was in prison, awaiting trial, for a murder that he did not commit.

Reid felt alone.

He'd been alone before. But this was different. And it was much worse. He needed (Y/N). She'd grown to be his comfort blanket, a trustworthy figure he could confide his troubles to. She always helped him, however discreetly, and she always knew the right thing to say.

Countless times he'd scolded himself, for allowing himself to fall in love with her. It was never to be, when he fell in love. People like him weren't meant to love. 

But isn't that what she'd said to him? _"...anyone who comes into contact with me, always ends up getting hurt."_ The same was true for him, so maybe they were meant for each other after all? 

"Too late now." He mumbled to himself, drawing another pencil mark on the wall of his cell, next to his bed. 

*****

"You have to stay positive, kid. We are all going to be there next week, and we are doing everything we possibly can - to clear your name."

"I'm not...I'm not saying I'm not going to try, but I'm not feeling positive right now, Morgan. I can't. This place...this whole thing. Any positivity I had, at the beginning of all of this, it's been stripped from me."

"Reid, come on man, you can't think like that. You have to keep fighting, me and the team - we're still fighting for you!"

"Well, then maybe you should stop." Reid looked his best friend dead in the eyes, there was a resignation behind his stare that frightened Morgan. He'd not seen that empty look for a long, long time. "I'm serious, Morgan, if it doesn't look so good, then why are you even bothering?"

"You're my little brother, Reid. I love you, man, we all do - Hank and Savannah included."

Reid bowed his head, trying to suppress his emotions. Prison might have started to change him, but deep down the real Spencer Reid was still in there, somewhere.

"I love you all too." Reid's voice cracked. "But you...if you only knew what I am capable of...what I've done in here, Morgan. You'd...you'd hate me." Reid refused to look up, hanging his head in shame.

"Hey. Reid. Listen to me. I can only imagine what kind of crazy, being in here is sending you. But no matter what you've done, or what you have to do to stay alive in here - we are all still on your side, kid. And we will always be in your corner, backing you when you fight."

Reid let his eyes drift up to meet Morgan's, tears brimmed from them and started running down his cheeks. "I promise you, I didn't kill that woman." He whispered.

"I believe you. We all believe you. You were set up. But we're going to get you out. You have to believe in that." Morgan nodded in encouragement.

"Yeah." Reid said softly. "I'm gonna try."


	2. The Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up...I've no idea how trials in America go down, I've got all of my inspirations from TV so, apologies, if this chapter isn't that great!

Reid was escorted back into the courtroom, the Jury having reached a verdict in his case.

Glancing up, he could see his friends from the team, trying to give him small and reassuring smiles - but ultimately looking at him through sad eyes. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Garcia whispered to Luke. He shot Morgan a quick but stern nod of his head, and proceeded to wrap a protective arm around her, as she leaned into him.

Reid's stomach was churning with the most anxiety he'd ever felt, then suddenly - his eyes locked on a woman, sat at the back of the courtroom. 

She looked familiar, and her stare was intense.

(Y/N).

Was it really her?

Her nose seemed a little larger, her hair and make-up was different, and so were her clothes. But surely it was her? Reid would know those eyes anywhere. 

He exhaled at the sight of her, trying to calm and to prepare himself, before turning to sit down in his chair.

Reid thought it was stupid, what with his freedom hanging in the balance...but even if it wasn't her - the thought of her possibly being so near, comforted him slightly. 

The team, and Morgan, held their breath as the Foreperson was asked to stand.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict, Mr Foreperson?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"And, is the verdict unanimous?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Please read the verdict."

"The District of Columbia, versus Reid, verdict. We the Jury, do find the defendant, as to the count: first degree murder - guilty."

Reid closed his eyes and bowed his head gently, upon hearing his fate. Gasps and sobs from around the courtroom could be heard. 

"Nah, nah, nah! This is crazy!" Morgan spoke through gritted teeth as he looked around in disbelief. Prentiss grabbed hold of Walker's hand, too stunned to speak as Garcia burst into tears, clinging onto Luke for dear life.

"...but, this isn't right!" JJ shrieked, trying to stand up until Rossi reached out and embraced her. They sat back down, incredulously, as the Judge banged her gavel.

"Order! Order!" She shouted.

The court fell silent again, only the sounds of Reid softly sobbing could be heard now. His body shook gently from the action. The judge paused, making sure there was absolute silence, before continuing.

"Spencer Reid. You have been convicted of murder, in the first degree, and are hereby sentenced to a term of 25 years, not to exceed your natural life, by the Court of the District of Columbia."

Reid forced himself to turn around, and to look up at the woman who sat at the back of the courtroom, his eyes avoiding every member of his team's - as he just needed to look at her. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried in distress, his facial expression was one of absolute fear. 

The woman looked at him, her countenance remaining neutral, but he could see sorrow in her eyes. Surely it was her? Surely she was his (Y/N)? Reid was forced to look back at the Judge as she began to speak again.

"Spencer Reid, you were an FBI agent, who thought he was above the law, and you tried to get away with murder. You, not only, abused your power. But you betrayed the oath that you took, and the trust of your office."

Reid was innocent, and those closest to him also knew that he was innocent. So why, at this moment in time, did he feel such shame?

"You will now be taken away to a place, where you will be remanded into custody, and serve out your sentence - a minimum of 25 years, until you are eligible for parole. Take him down please." She signaled to the court officer. "Jury, thank you for your contribution to this case. Court dismissed."

A humdrum of activity started, as soon as the Judge stopped speaking, and everyone stood up to start talking. There was an aura of shock circulating from around the room, as the court officer handcuffed and chained Reid's hands behind his back.

"Reid! We know you're innocent, man. You've gotta keep strong in there! We're gonna do what we can!"

"Spence, Spence!"

"This is ridiculous, no! No! Spencer is innocent, no!"

"Reid, brother, keep your chin up! We're with you!"

"Why is this happening?!"

"Somebody, please do something! They can't just take him away! Our boy wonder didn't kill anybody!"

A million and one things flew around Reid's head as he tried to ignore the background noise. Looking up one more time, he looked to the back of the room for (Y/N).

His heart sank. She was nowhere to be found.

She'd gone. Left the room. Disappeared once more. Along with all of the stress, and everything else that his mind was going through, at that moment in time - the feeling of emptiness filled Reid once more. He knew he'd never see her again.

*****

Reid was taken to a room where he changed out of his court suit, and into his prison jump suit. He watched, almost numbly, as his suit was placed into a bag. If he was ever to get out of prison, he'd be given the suit back upon release. 

Fleetingly, Reid wondered if the suit would still fit him, in 25 years time. 

Closing his eyes and frowning to himself, he knew that, right now - his suit upon release was the least of his worries. He'd just been found guilty of murder, and was going to prison.

Reid was chained once again, and escorted to the prison transport vehicle by two guards.

*****

The apprehension he felt, was immense. Sitting in the back of the vehicle, he wondered why. 

He'd spent 3 months, in the run up to his trial, in prison already - and he'd never felt like this. Maybe this time it was different, because he knew it was final. He'd need more than just a few people like Shaw, if he was to get by comfortably and unscathed. Once the real truth of his identity was revealed, to all of the inmates, it was only a matter of time before the beatings began.

25 years was a long time. But death was even longer. Death was forever. 

Luis never made it to the end of his sentence...so surely, someone like him never would, either?

Only ten minutes into the journey to prison, and Reid was starting to feel more than a little nauseous. Scolding himself, he shook his head. He'd made a choice and that was that. His sentence was his punishment, and he was sure to be punished a hell of a lot more than that, whilst serving his time, he was sure of it. 

He had to get used to it.

He had to man up, and face what he had done. Face the damage he had caused, and acknowledge the distress that he'd put everybody through.

Innocent, having been framed or not, he still deserved to be punished this way.

Reid realized that his temperature was rising rapidly, and the nausea he was feeling was contributing to him feeling lightheaded. He did his best to control the breaths he took, he'd had panic attacks before, but this felt different.

The more he exhaled, the harder it became to inhale. Reid tried his best to cough, in order to clear his throat, and then he attempted to breathe. 

After a moment of pure panic, when he began to recognize that he was actually struggling to take in a breath, he felt his whole body gradually getting weaker. "...help!" He managed to croak out, as he reached his leg out to the metal side of the van and kicked it repeatedly, as hard as he could - to try and get the guard's attention.

But it was too late. Reid could feel himself passing out.

*****

"Help me, help me..." Reid murmured, beginning to thrash restlessly as he gasped for breath. His eyes were still closed tightly, but he felt as if he was lying down, his hands were no longer chained behind his back.

"Shhhhh." He heard a voice whisper softly, then he felt a gentle hand stroke the side of his face. "It's okay." The voice said again.

Reid used every ounce of strength that he had, to force his eyes open. Everything was blurry, so with great effort, he blinked - in order to focus. "No." He breathed, not believing his eyes. He had to be dreaming. 

Or dead. 

Maybe he was dead?

"It's okay." She repeated once more.

He gasped softly, endeavoring to sit himself up. "(Y/N)?" He just knew the mystery woman at his trial, had to be her.

She gently pushed him back, to lie him down again. "Shhhh. You need to take it easy, Spencer. Just relax."

Shifting his head from side to side, he could see that he was surrounded by hay. "Where are we?" He asked dubiously. 

"We're in a hayloft, in an abandoned barn...somewhere in Virginia." She said, nonchalantly. "You need to rest." (Y/N) spoke again, running her fingers through his messy hair as she looked down at his confused face. 

"Wha...? How?" Reid breathed, a shocked expression adorning his face, as she chuckled softly at his wide eyes. "I'm supposed to be in jail!" 

She smirked. "And I'm supposed to be in Japan, pursuing a _very_ dangerous man, and yet...here we are."


	3. In Love With a Fugitive

"(Y/N)...please." He begged, swallowing hard. "What happened?"

Her amused expression faded into seriousness as she reached into her bag for a bottle of water. "I wasn't about to just let you go to prison, for a murder that you didn't commit...so I rescued you." She shrugged her shoulders, unscrewing the lid.

"Rescued!" He shrieked.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. "Alright then, I broke you out." She gently lifted his head off the hay and placed the bottle to his lips, he drunk the cool liquid down greedily. 

Reid lay his head back down onto the hay, after he'd finally finished drinking. "...how?" He asked softly.

"I hid an explosive aerosol device in the transport van. It knocked everyone out, including you. Nobody had to die, I'm not that monstrous." She paused and Reid blinked rapidly, fascinated. "I intercepted the van when the guards crashed it down a disused road, I timed the mini explosion just right...so again, nobody got hurt. I used my wrench to break into the van, and my bolt cutters to cut you loose from the chains." (Y/N) gestured to her bag. "I'm like a bad ass Mary Poppins." She smirked again, raising an eyebrow.

"So how did we get here?" Reid questioned.

"I got you out the van, drove about 10 miles, doubling back on different roads, here and there - once I made sure that you didn't look like you. Then we switched cars, I drove some more...I checked, double checked and triple checked we weren't being followed, then set us up here." She shrugged again, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "I forgot that you're like a feather in weight, compared to most people, so the gas obviously had a bigger affect on you...I'm sorry."

Reid forced himself to sit up as the reality of what had happened, finally dawned on him, weakness be damned. "They're going to come for us, (Y/N)! Oh no, I'm a wanted fugitive!"

(Y/N) could see he was in distress. "Spencer, stop. It's okay." She tried to reassure.

"Okay?! (Y/N), this is anything but okay!" Reid stopped, suddenly distracted, pointing to a heap of clothes and hair next to where they were sat. "...what's that?" 

"Our disguises." She explained coolly, as he looked wide-eyed at her, once more. "Look, Spencer...would you rather be on the run with me, or would you rather be in prison for the rest of your life?"

"We're going to get caught...or we're going to be constantly looking over our shoulders...waiting to get caught!"

"No, we're not." She spoke confidently, shaking her head. "Please lie down, Spencer. Your body needs rest." He looked at her, unsure. "I'll lie down with you, if you want." (Y/N) reassured. Reid obliged her and lay down again. Once she'd taken her position on the hay, facing him, she ran her hands through his soft hair. "You're with me now, Spencer. I promise you, you're safe."

"But...(Y/N)."

"Shhhhh." (Y/N) placed her fingers to his lips, quieting him. "You have to trust me, Spencer. I do this all of the time. Only...instead of evading law enforcement, I evade people who want to put a bullet in the back of my skull." Reid's eyes widened again, for the umpteenth time that afternoon, much to her amusement. "I promise you that we'll be okay. But you have to trust me." She repeated.

Nodding slowly, Reid could feel himself feeling sleepy, his eyes drooping slowly. "I do trust you, (Y/N)." He murmured. 

Suddenly, deciding against closing his eyes, he snapped them open. He'd spent so long, terrified to close his eyes, for fear of what might have happened to him in that prison cell - or of what he might dream, when he was asleep.

(Y/N) kissed his forehead gently. "Never be afraid to go to sleep, my darling." She mumbled against his skin. "Not when I'm here...you're safe with me." 

Reid held her gaze for as long as possible, as she swapped between stroking his hair and the side of his face, every now and again. 

Gradually, he closed his eyes again - giving in to his body's wishes and cravings to sleep.

*****

Reid shifted slightly, softly sighing before opening his eyes slowly.

(Y/N) was still there, lying down next to him. Her eyes locked with his as soon as he was awake. It hadn't all been a bittersweet and torturous dream. She was still there, and he was still free. For the first time in weeks, after feeling absolutely exhausted, Reid had finally managed to get a couple of hours of peaceful and undisturbed sleep.

She smiled sweetly at him. How he'd missed looking upon that beautiful face. "You slept." She said quietly. "Are you hungry? I have some food."

"A little hungry." He mumbled. She moved to get up, but he stopped her. "Please, can you just...stay with me, like this? Just a little while longer. I've missed you so much."

(Y/N) wiggled herself closer to him, laying her head onto his chest as he wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her tightly into him. "I've missed you too, Spencer. I thought about you everyday. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk out and hurt you like that, the way I did that day. But I...I had to leave to keep you safe. Then when I heard that you..." She paused taking a couple of deep breaths. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being in that place. You're too innocent and kind to be put through something like that."

Reid's stomach churned and he contemplated whether to hide the truth from her or not. Finally, after much internal conflict, he decided that there'd been enough lying and hiding in his life recently. Enough to last him a lifetime. "I'm not kind, (Y/N). I'm not...I'm not the man I was, before all of this happened. I'm not..." He trailed off, suddenly finding himself too scared to finish his own sentence.

(Y/N) looked up towards him. "You're not what?" She asked gently.

He took a few shaky breaths before continuing. "I'm not me anymore. I'm so...ashamed of who I've become, (Y/N)."

"Don't say that, Spencer. You're still you. You're still Spencer Reid. You've just...adapted. People grow and evolve all of the time, my darling. They do so in order to survive, and that's exactly what you've done."

"I've hurt people, (Y/N)..."

"You did what you had to do to survive, Spencer. Sometimes, we all do things that we come to regret...no matter what you've done, it will never make me...love you any less."

Reid looked down at her, moving a strand of her hair from out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. His beautiful, hazel eyes absorbing every ounce of affection and passion, that she was radiating. "You...you mean that? You love me?" He choked, sighing gently in relief as she nodded her head. "Can I...can I kiss you?" His voice shook in anticipation.

"Of course you can, my darling. You don't have to ask me."

"I love you, (Y/N)." He breathed.

"I love you too, Spencer."

They leaned into each other, their lips connecting for the first time in months. The kiss was soft and loving at first, almost as if they were getting to know each other all over again, but growing into something much more lustful as their tongues connected swiftly. After a few moments, Reid pulled back, gasping for air - causing (Y/N) to sit up and check that he was okay.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. "Is this going too fast for you?" She watched him carefully as he also sat up.

They'd slept together on numerous occasions, and were familiar with each others bodies, as much as they were with their own. But it had been so long since Reid had had any kind of intimacy. Despite him doing his best, to hold his head up above water - he was damaged, and this she knew.

"No." He whispered. "I just...I can't lose you again, (Y/N). If I give into my desires, if I...if I touch you again, if I make love to you...and you're taken away from me.." Reid whimpered, bringing both of his large hands up to cup her face, as she shook her head.

"That's not going to happen, Spencer. I am not going to let it. I won't leave you, ever again, okay? I promise." Reid's body shook with anxiousness as she took hold of him in a tight embrace. "We can conquer the world...together." She whispered into his hair.

After what felt like eternity of holding each other close, Reid began to slowly and gently start kissing (Y/N)'s neck. He was careful, and he savored every moment and touch - almost as if he was too scared that she would disappear again. They gradually began to undress each other, delighting in each others presence, as if they were now the only two people in the world.

She lay down as he hovered over her, taking his time and determined to enjoy the woman he loved - the woman he thought that he'd never see again. (Y/N) grazed her fingertips down against his ribs. They were now visible and were starting to protrude against his skin, a cause of the weight he'd lost, since they'd last spent time together.

He tried to avert his eyes, as if he was ashamed of his body now. She tipped his chin back up with her other hand - so that he would look at her. She gently kissed his lips, and it give him slight confidence.

"My beautiful Spencer." She breathed as his nimble fingers entered her body, moving in sync with her breathing as he prepared her for him.

Reid curled his fingers inside of her, then began to pump them in and out of her with expert precision - watching her face contort in pleasure; soft, mewling sounds leaving her lips as she arched her back and pushed herself more into his hand. He became instantly hard, watching and hearing her.

"I need you, (Y/N)." He moaned, as she unashamedly bucked her hips, whilst he fingered her.

"You can have me, Spencer."

"It's been so long." He whispered against her lips, removing his fingers from her.

(Y/N) gently shook her head. She knew what he was so afraid of, of how long he'd be able to last - after going so long without arousal or release. "We have all the time in the world, my darling, I promise. For now, just take me - the way you want me." She smiled gently in reassurance as his body again started to shake, slightly.

He pressed this tip of his cock to her entrance and gently pushed himself inside of her. Reid moved painfully slowly at first, clenching every muscle possible in his body, trying his best to not cum too soon. "Fuck, (Y/N). Oh my god, you're so tight."

"I waited for you." She breathed. "I'm yours, Spencer. I am only for you."

Registering her words, he held her gaze intensely, and something snapped inside of him. Pulling out slightly, he then slammed his cock into her forcefully, knowing that he just couldn't hold back any longer. His movements were wild and merciless as he viciously pounded into her, strangled moans leaving her throat as he made his rough assault on her body.

(Y/N) lay spread and pinned underneath him, letting him carry out his onslaught - moaning and whimpering in pleasure as he fucked her brutally. She knew this was what he needed.

He needed to ground himself, to vent the anger and frustrations that he had built up over the past 9 months, or so, of them not being together. She wasn't going to take anything from this encounter, she wasn't going to cum, but she just didn't care - as long as he was able to take from her what he needed.

"Don't. You. Leave. Me. Ever. Again." He forced out through gritted teeth, with each snap of his hips.

"I won't, Spencer...I promise I won't." She keened from the back of her throat.

Reid delivered three final, harsh thrusts into her, groaning in ecstasy as he finally gave in, spilling his seed inside of her. After a few moments of panting and trying to recover himself, spent and exhausted once more, he rolled off of her and lay back down on the hay.

"My (Y/N)." He whispered, as she leaned into him once more, smiling contentedly at him. For the first time in months, he allowed his whole body to relax completely, and he gave himself permission to smile sleepily at her.

"My Spencer." (Y/N) kissed his sweaty chest tenderly.

Reaching out to touch her cheek, she was definitely still there, she wasn't a cruel hallucination. For the very first time in his life, his brain - often of which he was scared, was silent. He felt only love and comfort, at last. He felt only bliss.


	4. On the Move

_"Thank you, Agent Hotchner. Your help is much appreciated. I've had input from profilers before, but I was told that you were the best."_

_"We work as a team, Ms (Y/L/N), that's how we keep up our impeccable track record."_

_"Yes, and your reputation precedes you...even outside of the US."_

_Their exchange was interrupted by a knock on the door to Hotch's office. "Come in." He called._

_"Sir, I've been looking at the Police reports from the most recent murder-suicide case and I think you'll find something interesting." Reid burst into the office with a case file in his hands, placing it on Hotch's desk before stepping back and checking himself - as soon as he'd noticed that (Y/N) was in the room. "Oh, I uh, I'm really sorry I didn't know you were with somebody. I can come back later."_

_"No, Reid, it's okay. This is Ms (Y/L/N), she's from the British Embassy. She's asked for our input on a matter of urgent business." Hotch explained. "Ms (Y/L/N) this is one of our agents, Doctor Spencer Reid."_

_"Very nice to meet you, Doctor Reid." (Y/N) smiled and nodded towards him._

_Reid stood motionless for a moment, noticing that her hands were clasped together behind her back, and that she did not attempt to move them - or offer one of them for him to shake. Not a lot of people did that he'd noted, during his time as a profiler. But it suited him, he didn't really much care for shaking hands anyway._

_"You too, Ms (Y/L/N)." He said hesitantly, nodding after a moment._

_"Reid, why are you still at the office? I told you to go home over an hour ago. Leave this file with me for now, I'd like you to take your things, go home and get some rest. And whilst you're leaving, I'd like you to show Ms (Y/L/N) out of the building." Hotch instructed._

_"Oh no, agent Hotchner that's not necessary. Doctor Reid looks like he is a very busy man. I can see myself out. Thank you again for your help."_

_(Y/N) made her way out of Hotch's office and towards the elevators. Waiting for a moment, she checked her watch and sighed, it was nearly past 11pm._

_"They tend to take a while, this time of night."_

_Turning, she saw Reid stood behind her looking sheepish and tightly gripping the strap of his messenger bag, that was around his body. "Doctor Reid. You decided to go home after all?"_

_Walking to stand next to her, he shrugged his shoulders. "Boss' orders, I guess." He said as she smirked, the elevator doors finally opening. "After you, Ms (Y/L/N)." He gestured with his arm, letting her go first._

_"Thank you Doctor Reid. And, please, my name is (Y/N)."_

_"Spencer." He replied, stepping into the elevator after her._

_"Is it always this hot in this place, Spencer? I'm absolutely sweating cobs." She sighed, taking off her jacket._

_Reid looked at her with a curious expression. He was fond of words, and of phrases from different places - he decided instantly that he liked the way that she spoke. "I'm trying to place your accent..." He said, somewhat uncertainly and not wanting to offend her._

_Smirking again, she chuckled lightly. "I'm from England." (Y/N) replied, and Reid looked at her expectantly. "From Liverpool." She elaborated. "And, before you ask, no I do not know Paul McCartney or Ringo Starr."_

_He smiled broadly at her jesting. "In 1790, Liverpool was the first city in the world to have an American Consulate." He said proudly._

_"That's really interesting. Got any more facts for me, Spencer?"_

_Reid's smile dropped quickly as he began tentatively to speak, almost as if to defend himself. "Well, I uh..." Before he could go any further, she stopped his fearful hesitancy._

_"Because, you know...facts people are my favorite type of people." She beamed at him sincerely, as he blushed profusely at her words. "Do you know any nice places to eat round here, this time of night? I'm famished."_

_"There's a nice cafe...two blocks away from here. Does good coffee and some hot and cold food." He replied, before clearing his throat. "I could...walk you there...if you'd like?"_

 _He seemed to surprise himself with the amount of boldness he was displaying. But Reid's instinct was that she was a kind sort of person, not the type that would ridicule him for no reason. They'd only been in each others presence for a short period of time, and yet he felt a confidence of some sort - that never really, ever, came naturally to him._

_(Y/N) held his eye contact for a few moments, smiling brightly at him as he awkwardly fidgeted and waited patiently for her response. "I'd like that, Spencer, thank you." She said eventually, stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened._

*****

"You were off in your own little world for a moment there." (Y/N) smiled as Reid turned to look at her, whilst she was driving. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." He mumbled, looking down at his hands, clasped together on his lap.

They were currently an hour into their journey from Virginia, down to Florida. Reid had tried to convince (Y/N) that they should lay low for a few days, that he'd only escaped from the prison vehicle less than 24 hours ago, and that it was dangerous for them to venture out of the abandoned barn - their safe haven.

(Y/N) had other ideas though, and reminded him that she was the expert in being 'on the run'.

It was essential that they keep on the move, not stopping for any reason that could draw attention to themselves; and to remain disguised at all times. Reid was currently wearing clothing that padded out his thin frame, (Y/N) had made him have a shave and to scrape, and tie back, the hair from his face - black, thick rimmed glasses completing his look.

"Are you too warm with the padded clothes on? Shall I turn up the air con?" She asked. "Spencer, what's bothering you?" (Y/N) pressed again, when she received no response from him.

"Apart from the fact that I'm now a wanted fugitive? A disgraced FBI agent, guilty of first degree murder, who broke out of custody and is now on the run for the rest of his life? I will be demonized in the press, be put on a most wanted list..." Reid trailed off when he realized how raised his voice had become, sighing to calm himself down. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

(Y/N) never took her eyes off the road up ahead as she drove, letting a few moments pass before speaking. "You're an innocent man, Spencer. We're going to clear your name. We just need to get down to Florida, so that we can jump a boat over to Cuba."

"Look, (Y/N)...I appreciate you helping me, and sticking with me throughout all of this...but going to Cuba won't help me clear my name. It's just going to make me look more guilty. And when they find out what you've done for me...you'll become a criminal too, I don't-I don't want that kind of life for you." He replied, sweetly.

She chuckled to herself. "Wow, you really do underestimate my training, powers and knowledge, don't you, Spencer?"

"How so?" Reid frowned.

"Because! Only Hotch knows that we're _acquainted_ with each other, and he's in witness protection! No one is going to link us together, and nobody is going to notice what we're doing. By the time they do, if they ever do, we'll be long gone. Cuba is a safety blanket, in case we get rumbled - no extradition treaty exists between them and the US. And no, before you start panicking on me again, we are not going to get caught. I'm not an amateur!"

He eyed her inquisitively, suddenly not wanting to know half of what she was capable of. "So...we're not going to stay and settle in Cuba?"

"No, not right now anyway. Some good friends of mine, Cavanagh and Webster, they're going to meet us in Cuba. We have until Monday to get there, and today is only Wednesday, so we have plenty of time." (Y/N) spoke so coolly, was so calm and collected, it almost scared Reid.

"And then?" He asked, worried, still not 100% certain that he wanted to know.

"Then, they'll work their magic and we'll fly to wherever our target has settled. We'll re-evaluate from there, and form a plan."

"...target?"

(Y/N) glanced over to him briefly, before settling her eyes back on the road. "Look, Spencer, please stop worrying. I need you to trust me. The less you know right now, the more comfortable you will be...but I _promise_ you that this is going to be okay. Please trust me."

"I do, trust you (Y/N)." His words sincere.

*****

After almost 10 hours of driving, and hundreds of miles covered, Reid suggested that they turn in for the night. (Y/N) was visibly tired from driving, the weather was not the best for driving at night time; and like she said - they still had more than enough time to make it to Cuba.

(Y/N) was currently getting them a room for the night, in a cheap motel, whilst he sat in the car and pretended to sleep.

He'd done the same earlier in the day, when she'd stopped for gas, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible when he was alone. When (Y/N) was with him, his anxiety out in public view wasn't so bad.

She'd even managed to convince him to get out of the car, with her, at one point and pick up a chocolate milkshake, to help stretch his legs. No one had batted an eyelid, and no body seemed to recognize him - considering his face had probably been splashed all over the news, by now.

As long as she was by his side, he felt safe. He trusted her implicitly.

(Y/N) lightly tapped on the window of their car, trying her best not to startle him. Reid opened his eyes slowly and carefully - terrified that it wouldn't be her attempting to get his attention. Registering her nodding and smiling softly at him though the window, he made a move to get out of the car, and followed her to their room for the night.

"Do you want to have some food now and then go to bed, or do you want a shower now, and then have food?" She asked him from bathroom.

"I uhh, I don't mind. You choose." He replied quietly.

"I've already decided what I want to do, but you don't have to do the same thing. You look so much different, without those padded clothes on." She smirked at him as she emerged from the bathroom, clad in her sleep shorts and shirt.

Reid was now stood in the middle of the motel room, wearing nothing but a pair of green boxer briefs and his mismatched socks. He looked at her, slightly embarrassed, as he tried desperately to pull the hair tie out from his long, fluffy hair.

(Y/N)'s stomach had almost dropped, once she'd seen the extent of his weight loss, the day before. But despite how thin he'd grown, he was still her Spencer; and she vowed to ensure he'd never feel self conscious with her ever again.

"I thought that was the point." He replied, smiling lightly at her.

She smiled back, proceeding in assisting him to free his soft hair. He shook it out when it was finally released, resting once again on his shoulders as normal. "There he is, my sweet Doctor." She whispered as she turned him to face her, pulling him close. Her lips brushed his gently. "I missed you."

He smiled gently on impulse, before stopping himself. "Do you think it'll be okay if I put off my shower until the morning? Will I still be able to have one?" He asked anxiously.

Her heart broke for a minute as she registered his question. "Of course, Spencer. Sweetheart, you don't have to ask permission to do things, you're not in that place anymore, alright? You do whatever you want to do."

Reid looked at her, slightly unsure. "Will you come in the bathroom with me...when I get in the shower?"

"Whatever you want, my darling. You just tell me what you need, and I'll make it happen." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear and kissed him gently.

It was going to be a long, hard slog to convince him that he was going to be safe with her, (Y/N) thought.


	5. Just Us

"You promised me that you'd try and stop your worrying. You said that you trusted me." (Y/N) chuckled, stepping backwards into the stream of water from the motel shower, and rinsing off her shampoo.

They'd decided to shower together that morning, after crashing into bed and having a wonderfully peaceful sleep in each others arms. He could definitely get used to this, he'd thought upon waking.

Reid watched her actions closely, committing to memory her every move. "I do trust you...and I'm not worried. I just-well, won't they cotton on? A beautiful British woman with a weird-looking American man? Something is not quite right there." He explained his concerns as he reached for the soap.

"Oh, shut ya face." She frowned at him. "We're not who we are anymore, as far as the world is concerned. And even if we were, don't you dare put yourself down like that, in front of me."

He blinked, his brain slowly processing her words. "I'm...sorry?" He offered.

"Apology accepted, cutie pie." She put on her best American accent and smirked, as she continued to wash herself, his eyes widening slightly. "Name's Melissa and I'm from Dallas...Hello, my name is Lena and I am from Dusseldorf...Good afternoon, I am called Ines Andersson, I was wondering if there are any direct flights - from here, to my home town of Stockholm? ...Sono d'Italia, mi dispiace, non parlo inglese." 

Reid stood frozen, almost in shock as he listened to her change her accent each time. (Y/N) giggled at his expression. 

"I'm only me, when I'm with you. You're safe with me, my darling." She whispered, stepping forward and passionately kissing him under the warm shower. When they finally broke apart, both of them gasping for air, (Y/N) then turned her back to him, rinsing herself one more time before she planned to get out.

Reid gathered his composure together at last, looking down his body and at his now rock-hard cock. (Y/N) was such an aphrodisiac for him, everything she did seemed to just leave him in awe. 

After almost more than 3 months of no arousal, and completely full, aching balls - whilst in prison, he'd decided that he'd try and seek relief for himself, whenever he could. He'd no longer allow himself to be tortured, now that he was free, and now he finally had his (Y/N) back.

He brushed his cock gently against her ass, before taking hold of it and rubbing it against her smooth curves, slowly and deliberately. (Y/N) leaned back into Reid; reaching one of her hands backwards and pulling his head, down to her neck, by his hair. He kissed and sucked on her skin as she closed her eyes, her free hand reaching downwards and wrapping around his throbbing erection. 

As she began to pump his cock slowly, he moaned lightly into her ear, kneading her breasts and pulling gently on her nipples. 

"Oh, Spence!" She breathed at his actions. 

Suddenly, Reid stilled the sensual ministrations he was carrying out on her body, as his whirring brain was discerning this new information. "What did you just call me?" He managed to choke out.

(Y/N) halted all of her movements, opening her eyes at his unusual questioning of her. "I..." She trailed off, inhaling deeply as he quickly moved her and pressed her up against the wall of the shower. 

"What did you call me?" Reid asked her again, more confident and dominantly now. He couldn't explain it, people had called him that name before. But coming from her mouth, in her non-American accent, entering his ears like a sweet melody - stirred something within his deepest desires, that was completely unexpected.

"Spence." She panted in anticipation, as she felt him using his knees to part her legs. "I called you Spence."

"Say it again." He pleaded desperately, pressing his engorged cock to her entrance, swiftly thrusting upwards and burying himself inside of her - soft, mewling sounds pouring from her lips.

"Spence." She whispered.

"Louder." He commanded, starting to move within her as she arched her ass into him, allowing him to hit her sweet spot that was begging for attention.

"Spence." (Y/N) moaned, obliging him.

"Say it again." Reid bucked his hips forcefully, knocking the breath from her body.

"Spence." She whimpered.

His hard thrusts into her began to ricochet her against the wall. (Y/N)'s legs shook weakly as Reid's movements grew faster, a sign of him losing all control. "Again." He instructed once more.

"Spence." (Y/N) keened again, feeling his hand reach around, to her front. His fingers roughly rubbed against her clit as he bucked and thrust forcefully into her, again and again.

(Y/N) repeated his pet name, over and over as she felt herself on the edge of an orgasm - her first in months, despite him ravishing and fucking her only two days ago. She trembled against the wall, thankful for him being behind her and keeping her upright. She allowed herself to feel, and get lost in, the intense pleasure, begging Reid not to stop what he was doing. 

"Cum for me, (Y/N)." He growled, thrusting wildly and pressing hard against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh my god, Spence." She mewled once more as she clamped down around his cock, her body milking him as her orgasm took hold.

"Take it, (Y/N)." He murmured sultrily into her ear, as he delivered one final, merciless thrust, filling her waiting body with his cum.

"Always, Spence." She breathed. Gasping and trying her best not to collapse onto the shower floor.

"I love you so much, (Y/N). I love you." He kissed her neck and her back, repeating himself over and over. "I love you."

(Y/N) turned around to face Reid, taking him into her arms and holding his, now shaking, body against hers. "I love you too." She cooed.

*****

Reid silently fretted whilst they'd got themselves sorted, in silence. He was now sat in the car as (Y/N) loaded up the trunk with their things, she then went to sit in the drivers seat, ready to continue their journey. "In about an hour, we'll switch cars again, just to be on the safe side." She said, putting on her seat belt.

Reid nodded and looked at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)." He mumbled.

"Don't apologize, my darling. It was my choice. I went and got you." She smiled.

"Not that." He whispered, shaking his head.

"What then?"

"I...I just..." He hesitated, bowing his head, as if he was ashamed. "I...don't know why I've started to be so rough with you...when we...I don't mean to be, (Y/N). Please forgive me, I love you."

"Hey." (Y/N) shook her head. "You don't have to apologize. You have been through so much these past few months. You've been scared, alone, disillusioned, abandoned, beaten...humiliated. And you didn't deserve any of that, Spencer. But it happened. I told you before, I am yours. Alright? You take from me whatever you need. And when you're ready, I'll do the same with you. We might have outside help from time to time, but it's just us now. As long as we're together, things will be okay."

Reid took in her reassuring smile and nodded at her slowly, in an attempt to convince himself. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"You didn't hurt me, sweetheart. If you were hurting me, I'd tell you to stop. I promise. Plus, I'm trained in things you wouldn't even know existed...I could hurt you back if I wanted to!" Reid chuckled as she poked his ribs through his padded clothes. "There's that smile I love." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "Please stop beating yourself up internally, about silly little things that you're not even doing, Spencer. You are not a bad person, okay?"

"Okay." Reid nodded, taking one of her hands and bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back of it lightly. "Thank you."

"Alright then. Let's keep moving."

*****

Their day had been fairly uneventful. Reid was slowly becoming more confident in his disguise, and in the idea that this could actually work - they could maybe get away with being on the run, for a while.

A couple of hours before reaching Florida, they'd switched cars as planned. He was gradually discovering that (Y/N) was very highly skilled in a lot of things. She'd changed her appearance three times; once before stopping for their new car, once before filling up with gas, and another before settling on a motel for the night.

Reid had laid low, only making a move from the car once she was sure there were no security cameras around, and that she could cover him - by any means necessary, if he was, by any chance, spotted.

Whenever they'd chosen a place to stay, even before he was incarcerated, and subsequently broken out; Reid noticed that (Y/N) would always do a sweep of the room where they were staying. She'd check and double check places, he'd assumed for listening devices, or anything that could be perceived as suspect.

Even before she relaxed or slept, she always made sure that her gun was to hand.

For while, he didn't understand why. But now, on the back of everything that she'd managed to achieve in just a few short days, he understood completely. Just as she had targets to take out for her job, so others did too.

It hurt Reid to think of her as a target, or mission - for some mercenary, who wanted her dead, or to torture her for information. But (Y/N) was strong. He knew that she was a hell of a lot stronger than he would ever be. She was also trained for what she did, and was doing now. And he knew that she was bloody good at it.

People often thought that what he got up to in the FBI, was nothing short of being straight out of an action movie or TV show. It was clear to him though however, that his life of action was nothing compared to hers. It was almost as if her life was a constant Hollywood drama, only, a hell of a lot more serious.

After eating, they both lay on top of their motel bed. (Y/N) had rested her head on Reid's chest, his long, thin arms wrapped around her. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead lightly before laying back down. She sighed contently.

"It was you, on Monday, wasn't it? At the back of the courtroom." He whispered. She nodded against his chest and he smiled. "You're extraordinary, you know that? How did you find out about everything happening?"

"A girl has to have _some_ secrets, Spencer." She smirked against his body.

"I was so scared...and then you...I knew it had to be you." He ran his fingers through her hair as she gently caressed his smooth chest. "I've not even said 'thank you', for what you did for me...for what you're still doing for me. I truly am grateful, (Y/N). I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything, sweetheart. I love you. And I would do this all over again, if I had to. As long as you're safe, I don't care."

"I love you so much, (Y/N).

Lounging hazily in each others presence, they fell into peace once more as they closed their eyes to sleep for the night.


	6. Cashing in Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Violence described briefly at the beginning of this chapter, some derogatory language used***

"This one's a stubborn bitch...keeping her pretty little mouth shut. Maybe we should bring in her boyfriend and see what he has to say on the matter."

"No!" (Y/N) screamed, she couldn't let Reid get hurt. "No, please! Don't hurt him, I'll do anything!" She cried, as two burly men proceeded to drag him from across the room and throw him in front of her.

"Shut up, you stupid whore! You had your chance to come clean." The interrogator growled, punching her in the face. (Y/N) spat out the blood in her mouth, that had traveled down the back of her throat, from her bleeding nose.

"He's innocent! He's nothing to do with this, I swear!" (Y/N) wailed, as she thrashed around against the chair she was tied to. She then watched one of the men take hold of Reid's hair and pull his head back forcefully.

"Look up at your little tramp! Any last words for her?" He sneered into Reid's ear.

"Spence...Spence, I'm sorry." (Y/N) sobbed, watching him struggle for breath.

"It's alright, (Y/N)...I told you that...I owed you my life." He choked out before being thrown to the floor again, the three men holding him and (Y/N) captive proceeding to descend on him.

Reid was kicked and punched repeatedly, groans and whimpers of pain leaving his mouth as (Y/N) flailed helplessly against her restraints, begging and screaming for them to stop.

"Stop! No! Please! No! Please!" She shrieked, her throat now raw from shouting.

"...(Y/N)?" She heard in the distance.

"Please! Hurt me intstead, I'm begging you, please!" She wept, feeling her body starting to weaken. Reid was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was all her fault.

"(Y/N)!"

Suddenly, she jolted herself awake at the sound of her name. Throwing her eyes open and sitting up quickly, she gasped for breath and quickly looked around.

"(Y/N)?"

She took a deep breath, focusing on the sight in front of her. "Spencer?" She mewled. 

"Yeah." He breathed. "I think you were having a nightmare." He gently placed one of his large hands to the side of her face to comfort her.

"...Sp, Spence...Spencer?" She questioned, astounded. It had all felt so real. "You were...you were..."

"I'm here." He spoke gently, wiping the falling tears from her face. "It was just a nightmare." Reid comforted, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. 

After a few moments of regaining her composure, (Y/N) sighed. "Oh my god...This is so embarrassing."

Reid chuckled softly, his arms tightening around her and squeezing her against his body. "Don't be silly." He whispered. "It just means that you're human after all."

(Y/N) swallowed lightly, taking a few deep breaths. "You realize that this is all of your fault?" She looked up at him with a smirk.

"...what?" He looked back at her, dumbstruck. "What did I do?"

"You made me fall in love with you! Before you, I was (Y/N) - hard as nails and tougher than tough. And now, I'm (Y/N)...head over heals in love, and with a ridiculous amount to lose." She sighed.

"Then...let's make sure that we don't lose each other, ever again." Reid replied sweetly, kissing the top of her head.

"Definitely." (Y/N) nodded. "We should try to sleep again. We've got a boat to catch in the morning."

*****

When morning finally came around, Reid was more anxious and worried than he'd ever been since his escape from his transfer to prison. They'd donned their disguises as usual and made their way down to the coast, to catch a boat to Cuba.

(Y/N) knew that all ports and airports would most likely be on high alert, on the lookout for Reid, so they had to be extra careful. His case was now national news and a large manhunt for the 'murderous FBI agent' was underway, she'd seen it on the news the night before when he was taking a shower.

She'd made a point of getting him to promise her that he would not turn on any TVs or radios, whilst they made their way to safety. Actually being able to visually see how much was at steak would be too much pressure for him, and he'd panic. They were so close, they didn't need that right now.

Putting the car into park, (Y/N) made her way to get out until Reid stopped her. "I can't (Y/N)...I can't." The panic apparent in his voice.

"Spence..."

"Can't we just drive into the desert? Into the middle of no where, get a house and just lay low? Disappear and live our lives as two new people? Wouldn't it be so much easier?"

"It would, yes. And we will do those things, eventually. I promise you. But right now, there's a plan in place and I have to stick to it. I'm not leaving you behind, my darling. We've come this far."

"I'm so scared...and you can't get to Cuba by boat from here, like you can on a plane. There isn't a service set up yet that lets you." He breathed, trying not to freak out.

(Y/N) smirked at him. "I'll put it down to your stress levels that you've only just figured that one out, Spencer. Take some deep breaths, it's going to be okay. Remember, as long as we're together, everything's going to be just fine. Try to relax, and when you're ready, we'll get our things and go down to the harbor."

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Reid looked at her and nodded. It was now or never.

(Y/N) took hold of one of his shaking hands, reassuring him with a small smile, as they wandered down to the harbor. Reid put on his best act of being calm and collected, before they arrived at a particular boat. A small, middle aged man with sunglasses on was stood on board.

"Buenos días." He nodded to (Y/N), Reid tried his best not to look between the two of them apprehensively.

"Hola." (Y/N) replied. "Mi nombre es Luciana."

"Bienvenido a mi barco." He smiled broadly. (Y/N) squeezed Reid's hand and pulled him gently so that he would follow her on board. Once they'd reached the inside of the boat, the small man took off his glasses and gave Reid a look up and down. "He good?" He questioned, looking back at (Y/N). 

Reid kept hold of her hand as tightly as he could, realizing that the man was not Spanish at all, he was British. He contemplated reaching around for his gun that was situated behind his back, held in place by his jeans, but he thought better of it. (Y/N) did say that they would maybe need to seek outside help, from time to time.

"Yeah...he's my partner." She replied.

The man looked stern for a moment, nodding to himself as if he was processing a lot of information and deciding what to do next. "He looks petrified." The man smirked.

"It's been a rough couple of days." (Y/N) defended him lightly, stepping to Reid's side and placing a comforting hand on his chest. "We're getting there."

"Alright then. Name's Johnson." He said to Reid. "I would shake hands, but I only touch people that I know. It's good to see you again, young lady. I was beginning to worry." He said, holding his arms out to embrace (Y/N). "You headed somewhere?"

"That's right, yeah. The bright lights...Monday afternoon. Reckon we're good to go?"

"I'll get you there, no problem. Meantime, just relax. Spare bedroom's over there, make yourself at home...looks like we're spending the weekend together, worry wort." He smirked at Reid again, patting him once roughly on the back, before making his way back up to the deck.

(Y/N) looked at Reid, as he flinched, and shook her head dismissively. "Just ignore him. It's alright, I promise." She smiled. "Come on. Let's go and relax."

They made their way into the boat's small spare bedroom. "Luciana? Bright lights?" He questioned her quietly, looking around to check that Johnson had left them alone.

(Y/N) closed over the bedroom door and did a quick sweep of the room, as she normally did before she settled anywhere. Reid watched her intently as she got to work, waiting patiently for her reply. Finally she gestured for him to sit down next to her on the low down bed, he obliged her.

"Can you hear me if I speak like this?" She whispered lowly, and he nodded, turning to face her. "I'm only telling you this because I know you have my back, and because I know you won't betray my secrets or trust."

Reid shook his head. "Never, (Y/N)."

"...10 years ago, when I was still in school, my parents moved us down to London because my Dad had got a new job. They had planned to take a trip abroad to celebrate, so they left me with an uncle of mine...Johnson." She cocked her head in the direction of the door. "Only, they never made it abroad...they got killed before they set foot on foreign soil."

"I'm so sorry." He said gently, taking hold of one of her hands.

"Nobody would tell me what was going on. I was 16, my parents were dead and I didn't know how or why. I was in a strange City, with no friends. Then, one day shortly after, Johnson says we have to up and leave. I wanted to go back to Liverpool, but he said that we couldn't, we had to go over to America...I was distraught, and confused. One Saturday morning before we left, he took me to a salon to get my hair done. He told the hairdresser how to style my hair...everything, and at the time, thinking back - I'd just resigned myself to it. I just became numb. The passport I used to get out of London was for Luciana Martin."

Reid nodded. "Did you ever find out why your parents got killed?"

"Johnson is my Dad's brother. He'd been part of MI6 since he was 20 years old...obviously none of us knew. When we came to America, we went straight to the HQ that they have over here, and he came clean. He said that my Dad had been mistaken for him, and that's why they killed him and my Mum. They were after Johnson all along. I nearly killed him, I was so angry."

"They offered you training?" Reid asked, squeezing her hand.

(Y/N) nodded. "And education. They said as soon as I turned 18, they could offer me a job...or a mission. And I took it, on the condition that I never had to see Johnson again. And I never did, after that. Before he left, we had this agreement...that any time I needed help, I could go to him and call in one favor - he did get my parents killed after all. I was to come to him and say the name Luciana...that way he'd know that it wasn't just a social call, he'd actually need to get his ass into gear and help me. If I was still in America, and I needed to get out...discreetly, he'd take me to the bright lights - or Cuba. He used to use that code name, to mean somewhere safe...and I guess, it just stuck."

Reid sighed, his brain processing all of this new information. "I can't believe you cashed your one big favor in...for me."

"For you, Spencer, anything."


	7. A Glimmer of Hope

"Are you serious, (Y/N)? This is your partner? The Fed who killed that woman in Mexico?!"

Reid and (Y/N) had made it to Cuba, and were currently stood in the kitchen of a small house, where (Y/N)'s agent friends - Cavanagh and Webster, had set up base.

"Webster!"

"No, it's okay Cav." (Y/N) interrupted. "Webster, I guarantee you, this man in innocent. He didn't kill her."

"And I'm supposed to just take your word for it, am I?" Webster argued.

"Yes! He's been set up!"

"Well, you're obviously fucking him day and night aren't you (Y/N), so you would say that!"

"Hey! Babe, c'mon...(Y/N)'s judgement and knowledge is always sound, and you know that." Cavanagh intervened.

"Love can blind, and you know that." He said sternly. (Y/N) sighed softly as Webster crossed his arms and frowned after speaking.

"Look, when the two of you started your relationship, I kept quiet. I'm still keeping quiet! My girl Cav has always been there and looked out for me...so I owed it to her to keep schtum. I've trusted you both on big decisions in the past, and I've covered for you, Webster, on more occasions than I've cared to keep count. You're the best two agents that I know, and I've never asked either of you for any assistance before now. But, Spencer and I need your help. Spencer needs to be kept safe, because of me, he's now a wanted fugitive."

"Not our problem." Webster shook his head.

Ignoring him, (Y/N) continued. "And I need you to help me get a grip of this target, so that I can take him back to the BAU. I made a promise, all those months ago...and that was because I was for covering you, yet again, Webster! I got you that profile from agent Hotchner and I made a deal in return."

Reid looked at his girlfriend, baffled. 

"Don't make deals then, (Y/N), simple as!"

"I was trying to stop you from getting killed, Webster! If it wasn't for you, I'd never have gone to the FBI that day - and I wouldn't have found myself stuck in all of this mess with Scratch!"

"...Scratch?" Reid breathed out, a look of complete terror written on his features, as he looked at (Y/N). She took his hand in an attempt at reassurance, but it did little to help.

"Jesus, (Y/N), Captain America here doesn't even know about your plans, and you're asking us to protect him?!"

"Webster...please." (Y/N) begged. "I've no one else to turn to. I admit that I love him - I'll tell anyone who asks, and even those who don't! So alright, maybe I am being narrow minded...but that doesn't change the fact that he's innocent."

"I don't even have to think, (Y/N), I'm in." Cavanagh said immediately, hugging (Y/N). "I will keep your man safe, don't worry."

"Thank you, Cav." She breathed in relief.

"Gimme some time to work on grumpy ass here. You, let's go for a walk." She gestured to Webster. "(Y/N), Spencer, make yourself at home. Help yourself to the food, bathroom...the empty bedroom on the left, upstairs..!" She smirked, dragging the other agent outside with her.

*****

"I can't believe you did that, (Y/N). Why would you do something like that?" Reid asked astounded as she came back into the bedroom, from the bathroom, squeezing her wet hair in towel. "You made a deal with Hotch, that you'd kill Scratch...for a profile?! Do you realize how ridiculous that is?"

"Spencer, the man knew he was being targeted, and he knew he'd have to go into witness protection to keep his son safe. Webster had fucked up a mission, and in turn, his target retaliated and was after him. We knew next to nothing about him...so I went to Hotch for the profile. I couldn't let Webster die, it would've destroyed Cav. Hotch was scared and he needed reassurance, that if your team couldn't get Scratch, then at least someone else would be giving it a go."

"Do you realize how dangerous he is?!" Reid shrieked.

"Spencer..."

"What was I, in all of this, then?" 

"What do you mean?" (Y/N) frowned.

"Did you seek me out, so that I could give you snippets of information? Did you free me from prison, so that I could be bait for Scratch? Was I just your patsy in all of this?!" 

(Y/N) sat down on the bed slowly, horrified at his words. "I can't believe you'd even think that, Spencer, let alone ask..." She breathed, trailing off and shaking her head. "I would _never_ use you like that. I might be an MI6 agent, but I am also a _person_. I am not some bitch from your past, who lured you in and messed with your head, whilst humiliating you. I _love_ you!"

Reid's face softened, realizing from her words and the micro-expressions on her face that, she was telling the truth. Getting down on his knees in front of her he took hold of both of her hands. "I'm-I'm sorry, (Y/N). I'm so sorry." He whimpered, recognizing the seriousness of his mistake, and the hurt he was now causing her. "Please forgive me." He begged. "I don't know what's happened to me...why have I turned into this monster, who causes you pain? Please, please forgive me." 

(Y/N) looked down at his shaking form, tears now brimming from his sad, exhausted, hazel eyes. Lowering herself to the floor, she took hold of him in a tight embrace, he nuzzled his face into her neck as she ran her fingers through his long hair.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay. You're not a monster, sweetheart, it's okay." She soothed. "You've been through hell, Spencer...been hurt and betrayed...it's a miracle you're not in more distress. I kept some things hidden from you, in order to protect you...but I would never lie to you, or betray you, Spencer."

"I'm sorry." He sobbed lightly, into her skin. "I love you, (Y/N). Please don't leave me."

"Never, my darling. I love you so much."

*****

"(Y/N)! Spencer! Get down here, now!" Cavanagh shouted from downstairs. "Hurry! You need to see this!"

Making their way downstairs, Reid clung onto (Y/N)'s hand as they entered the living room, seeing Cavanagh and Webster stood around the TV. 'UPDATE ON FUGITIVE, DISGRACED FBI AGENT: DR SPENCER REID' was scrolling across the bottom of the news channel screen.

Reid gulped at the sight and took a deep breath, lowering himself onto a nearby couch as (Y/N) joined him. She gently rubbed his back, in an attempt to calm him.

"Look!" Webster said, as Prentiss walked out of the courthouse and stood in front of the cameras.

"My team and I at the BAU would like to make a short statement, in light of recent events." She said calmly. "We have worked tirelessly, in order to prove that SSA Reid...was in fact, framed, for a murder that he did not commit. And we have succeeded in this." 

Reid exhaled at her words, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. A clamor of noise surged from behind the cameras as Prentiss was bombarded by questions, all of which she ignored, as waited for the reporters to settle down. 

"The woman who killed Ms Ramos, and framed SSA Reid, was apprehended this morning. My team and I see this as a bittersweet breakthrough. SSA Reid has been exonerated for a crime he did not commit...but he still escaped from federal custody. This is, obviously, a criminal offence. Of which, we all appreciate - him most of all, I am sure - he is culpable. Reid, if you're watching this...I'd like to apologize. We let you down, we didn't fight enough to prove you were innocent, before your trial. If it wasn't for your absconsion...we never would have considered looking down certain avenues, which eventually have proved your innocence. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Prentiss cleared her throat and sighed deeply, before continuing. "I am making this plea on behalf of all of our team, Reid, please come home. Justice has been done. You can now serve a smaller sentence, in regards to your escape...knowing that your _good_ name, has been cleared of murder." She turned her attention back onto the reporters. "This is all that my team and I have to say on this matter. Thank you."

Webster reached forward and turned off the TV, as the four of them remained in silence. Reid sat staring at the now blank TV screen, unsure of what to do.

"Spence?" (Y/N) spoke after a few moments. "Are you okay?"

"She doesn't want me to go back home." He said softly. "...her tell. She coughed to clear her throat, as if she was nervous. Emily almost never..." He trailed off. 

"Maybe she _was_ just nervous?" Webster said, unhelpfully, earning a dig in the side and a glare from Cavanagh. 

"So we'll need a new plan, after here then." (Y/N) said, smiling gently at him. "We get Scratch's head on a stick, hand it to the BAU...then we set up home somewhere else, as two new people."

Reid nodded, he was in an almost trace-like state. "It was a woman...who killed Nadie Ramos...I don't-I don't remember." 

"It's alright, Spence. It's almost over now." (Y/N) reassured, hugging him tightly.

*****

"Are you going to come to bed?" She asked chuckling.

Reid turned away from the window to look at (Y/N). "Yeah, sorry. I'm just..."

"Enjoying the view?" She smirked and he nodded, a light smile gracing his lips, as he got himself into bed next to her.

"Are we really going to fly to Texas tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, Cav's Intel puts Scratch there. She's got really good contacts who have access to small jets...as long as you're with us, you'll be okay. Just one last push now. Then we can finally hibernate in peace...we should take your Mom with us." She smiled brightly at him.

"Are you serious?" He asked sweetly, his face lighting up.

"Why not? We live on the edge now, we're fugitives - with a justice of our own, remember?" She winked.

"I'm a fugitive, you're just an anonymous rebel who helped me become one!" He laughed softly before sighing. "I'm so glad everyone finally knows the truth."


	8. Us Against the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Violence briefly described in this chapter**

"Can't sleep?" (Y/N) asked Reid quietly, after he'd tossed and turned in bed for almost an hour.

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered, moving closer to her and spooning her from behind.

"You didn't. Are you worried about Scratch?" 

Reid thought for a moment, before replying. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings from her. "Terrified." He breathed. "I just...I'd be distraught if he took you away from me."

"That's going to happen, Spence. I promise you." (Y/N) shook her head. "I will always be here. Let me prove it to you."

She shifted herself around and kissed him deeply, pure passion and love radiating from both of them as their tongues danced fiercely. (Y/N) reached down into Reid's briefs and wrapped her hand around his cock, gently freeing it from it's confines and beginning to pump him slowly.

Soft moans left Reid's lips whilst he kissed her, unintentionally bucking his hips, as (Y/N) worked him tortuously slow. "(Y/N)...(Y/N) I need to be inside you." He breathed.

She released his cock from her tender grip, so that he could roll to hover over her. Reid pushed his hand into her panties and inserted two fingers inside of her. He moved them in and out of her, needing to prepare her for him as much as possible. He curled his fingers inside of her, every now and again. "Spence, please." She gasped quietly.

Reid pulled down her panties, pushing his briefs down to his knees and taking himself in hand - the tip of his cock dripping pre cum almost continuously, thanks to her earlier ministrations.

He placed himself at her entrance and pushed into her gently, and with a lot more discipline than he had previously, when they'd had sex recently. Reid watched her as she opened her mouth slightly - the pleasure too much for her to make a single sound. "I love you so much, (Y/N)." He sighed as he began to thrust into her, pushing himself into her leisurely, until he reached her limit. 

For the first time in a long time, Reid felt fully in control of his actions. He made love to (Y/N) passionately and lovingly, less animal-like and brutal for just mere relief; but more delicate and relaxed, to prove unconditional love.

The room was filled with both of their quiet moans and whimpers as (Y/N) lay spread for him to thrust lovingly into her - as if their two bodies were coming together, to make one whole person. "Spence..." She mewled, her breath catching in her throat at the pleasure of his cock inside of her, to the hilt, making her toes curl.

"I can't hold on, (Y/N)." He moaned, gasping and tensing his whole body as his cum spilled into her. Reid panted, trying to recover, as he reached down to rub her clit with an index finger, determined she should finish.

After a few moments of rubbing slow, torturous circles on her sensitive bundle of nerves, (Y/N) slipped over the edge and clamped down around Reid's cock, which was gradually reducing in hardness. Her body pulsed around him, as she mewled in ecstasy, milking him for anything that was left, he had to give her.

"I love you, Spence." She whimpered from the pure intensity of their encounter, as he pulled out to lay beside her, and hold her close once again.

"I love you too, (Y/N)" Reid sighed, a lump of emotion forming in his throat as he kissed her forehead. He'd never felt so unconditionally loved in his entire life.

*****

"Put it down, now!" (Y/N) yelled, pointing her gun at him. 

Scratch just laughed at her, gradually making his way toward her. "You're not going to shoot me." He jeered. 

"Listen to her, Lewis! Maybe she won't shoot you, but I sure as hell will!" Webster bellowed.

"Oh, really?" He laughed.

"You up for testing me today, you little bastard, you go right on ahead - I have a clean shot!"

"Such a pity it has to come to this, don't you think? I don't even know who either of you are." Scratch taunted, his fingers poised to spray the fog of his trademark drug of choice. "I'll soon know what scares you, though." He smirked.

(Y/N) lunged forward to tackle him as the drug mist clouded up her vision, both her and Scratch falling to the floor. She wrestled with him to get the mind controlling drug from him, trying her best not to inhale too deeply as his maniacal laughter filled her ears.

Cavanagh and Reid had been outside, standing by, guns at the ready. They entered Scratch's residence as soon as Webster had cried out for help - seeing the villain's actions unfolding, and he now no longer had a clear shot - for fear of hitting (Y/N).

The fight he had against (Y/N) was not good enough, as she drew a fist back and punched him as hard as she could. A shot rang out, nearly deafening (Y/N) as she was right next to Webster's gun when he'd fired. Holding onto her right ear as the screeching sound ricocheted through her brain, she almost fell to the floor.

"(Y/N)!" Reid cried, rushing over to her and pulling her out of the way. 

"I need him alive!" She shouted to Cavanagh, who aimed her gun at the withered looking man on the floor - the serial killer by proxy, who had haunted and ruined so many peoples lives.

Scratch looked up at Cavanagh and Webster, both of their guns aimed at him now as he clutched his wounded leg, from the bullet that was fired by Webster's gun - only moments ago. 

"Check up guys, you both alright back there?" He shouted, not taking his aim or eye contact off of Scratch for a moment.

"Yeah." Reid called. "(Y/N) needs fresh air from the drugs, and somewhere quiet for her ear."

"I'm fine." She replied, placing the drug she'd seized from Scratch into a bag. She pulled herself to her feet and took hold of her gun once again, she too aimed at Scratch. "The bleed in his leg needs stemming. I promised him alive." 

"If I touch this bastard I'll kill him." Cavanagh snarled as the criminal smirked at her.

"You up for it, Captain America?" Webster called to Reid.

Reid stood frozen for a moment, unsure as to whether he was mentally strong enough to put himself through something like that. Getting to his feet, he pushed the doubts to the back of his mind. (Y/N) needed him, and pretty soon it would all be over - just as she'd promised.

"Yeah." Reid replied, a stern look now gracing his face as he reached for a cushion and took off the cover, ripping the material into strips for a makeshift tourniquet and bandages.

As Reid began to apply pressure to Scratch's wound and to tie the pieces of material around his leg, he did his best not to make eye contact. "Don't I know you?" Scratch asked, chuckling tauntingly.

Reid briefly wondered to himself, if his disguise was adequate enough to obscure his identity, but he had more important things to be thinking of now. Ignoring his anxiety, and the teasing from the wicked man in front of him, Reid finished off dressing Scratch's leg - attaching two pairs of handcuffs, that were passed to him by Cavanagh, securing Scratch's hands behind his back.

"Let's get this piece of shit back to Quantico." Webster smirked. 

*****

(Y/N) squeezed Reid's hand as they made their way up, in the elevator, to the 6th floor of the FBI building. "I'm okay." He whispered to her, smiling a small smile in reassurance.

They were met by Prentiss and Alvez as soon as the doors opened. (Y/N) strode forward, taking hold of one of Scratch's arms and ushering him towards them. "I'm agent (Y/L/N), I called ahead to say we would be arriving. As promised, agent...?" 

"Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss." (Y/N) repeated, despite the fact that she knew full well who she was. "As promised, to agent Hotchner, he is aware that we have been in pursuit of this man for quite some time now."

"We can't thank you enough, agent (Y/L/N). I assume these are you colleagues?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, these are agents Cavanagh, Webster and Martin." (Y/N) gestured to each of them as Prentiss nodded her head. 

"Anytime you need us, agent (Y/L/N), we're just a phone call away."

"Thank you agent Prentiss."

The four of them went to make their way back into the elevator. "Excuse me." They heard, suddenly. Turning around, (Y/N) and Reid locked eyes with Rossi. "My name is SSA David Rossi. I'd like to pass on my personal thanks, to the four of you, and to the British government - for all of your help in capturing this son of a bitch for us."

"You're most welcome, agent Rossi." (Y/N) smiled, shaking his hand.

Rossi reached out to Reid, his hand held out for him to shake. "I'm sorry son, I didn't quite catch your name." He said gently.

Reid swallowed and took hold of Rossi's hand, shaking it firmly. "Agent Martin." He replied, doing his best to hide his own accent.

Nodding slightly, Rossi winked at him in understanding. "You take care now." He replied, his voice cracking with slight emotion, before turning to walk away, letting them finally get into the elevator. 

*****

"I'm so proud of you." (Y/N) smiled to Reid as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Starting up the car, she waved to Webster and Cavanagh, who'd decided to stay in Virginia for a few days.

"Thank you for everything (Y/N). You saved my life." He took one of her hands, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

She smiled brightly at him. "Come on, agent Martin." She laughed. "Let's go and get your Mom...and find us a nice secluded place to live. Any ideas as to what country you'd want to settle in?" She asked.

Reid sighed, relaxing into the passenger seat. "Anywhere but Mexico." He replied.


End file.
